Dark Heretic
by Aglaranna
Summary: She was Imperial born, a child of dark and light, trained by Vader, the last Sith. In a world where things are not always as they seem, could a Sith fall in love with a Jedi?
1. Prolouge

Dark Heretic By Aglaranna  
  
"Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."  
-Jedi Master Yoda Prologue-One Lonely Little Girl  
  
She stood upon the main deck of the Starship Executor. Cool gray eyes surveying all before her. Staring into the repressive blackness undone by bright gems of far away stars. Her lips pursed quietly, reverence of the lonely solitude weighing heavily upon her young mind. 'What a frightening thing is space.' She thought solemnly. When a child on Coruscant she'd stared into the black eclipse, it's tantalizing closeness beckoning with invitations of adventures and heroic journeys. But now, caught within it, space was tiring, if not for her father, she knew, she'd died of boredom. Space was a terrifying thing; it's pitch-black exterior hoarding thousands of glowing baubles within its belly. Space was a dark and lonely place. Filled with drifting stars and tattered planets. A place of sanctuary. A place of death. Finding little meaning in time. Space was apart from it. Beyond birth and beyond death, belonging not even to life, but to a place between. Belonging to a flow, a pattern, connecting the living, and connecting the dead. Connecting them together and binding them, the dark and the light, so that neither was far from the other, and melding them together, just as it had been in the dawn of time. Indifferent to life as it was indifferent to death, for both were an everyday occurrence. As quick to change as the snap-hiss of her father's saber. Dangerous as a double-edged blade. A milky silence demanding reverence and fear. Cold, cold as her grandfather's calculating yellow eyes. There was no love here, like all of her young life, only a cold lonely existence. Even in the days when her mother lived, before the small child met the most powerful man in the galaxy. In the days of bedtime stories and forlorn mornings, she'd been alone.  
  
Yes, space was a terrifying place. It whispered promises of solitary death, the same promises existing in the swish of Lord Vader's cloak, or the clacking of his boots across the steely floor. They came from beneath the black cowl, pressing chilling fingers upon her brain. And inside her secluded heart, the child often wished it were so. Since those days upon the planet Coruscant, tending her weak and frail mother. When she remained isolated in her large room, with windows spread across every outside facing wall. Damned to gaze longingly upon the bustling city below, but never experience it herself. In gray apartments, with ancient paintings spread across the walls, with big mirrors, a humongous bed soft and cuddly, the shelves and desks piled high with the galaxy's best toys and books, but with no one to play with. Cared for by the cold metallic hands of droids, or the emotionless gloves of her red caped guards. Neither made for good companions or good conversations, and they did not make for nice friends. She'd tried to talk to the guards once or twice, but the gruff answers were stony as the walls of her room. They were empty like the droids.  
  
Her only solace during those early years was the few short hours she spent each day with her mother. She saw her mother each evening just before Coruscant's bright sun set in the western mountainous horizon. Every day, the little girl would wake, and sit in her favored chair beside the window, as the teacher droid rattled on, she intently watched the descent of the sun. For each night after dinner, her frail mother would tell her a bedtime story. Always, when the little girl went to see her mother; the woman lay in her large bed, propped up by her fluffy pillows. The little girl could recall her mother's gray face, her sallow skin, and tendrils of fair hair draped across a withered forehead. But always, her mother's similarly gray eyes would light up when the child entered to room. Her worn face would brighten, and the years vanished from her. And the loneliness engulfing the little girl's heart melted away. The rough hands of the guard were always gentle when he picked up the tiny child, and placed her in her mother's lap. The woman would hold her daughter tightly and rock her back and forth, diamond water hidden in the craggy corners of her eyes. Her mother would stroke her hair, long fingers toying and fussing, and the little girl did not feel so alone. Then her mother would tell her tales of the Jedi, her favorite being the story of the Chancellor's daughter who fell for the handsome young Jedi Knight. Each night the girl would excitedly ask for the story, and each night her mother would tell of the forbidden love. She spun the tales around the little girl's heart, and when she became to tired to tell anymore, oft the girl returned to her room dreaming of traveling through the galactic republic, a Jedi, fighting for noble causes and going on grand adventures.  
  
But several years later, when the little girl turned six, her mother passed, and no longer was there stories. There were only fractured tales she whispered to the silent darkness each long night. And as all memories fade, so did those of her mother, and so did those of the stories she etched into the mind of her daughter. Until only the Jedi and his lightsaber of burning blue remained. Eventually, the word Jedi passed from her mind, and as she grew older it was replaced with the dark word Sith.  
  
She was eight when she was first taken to meet the Emperor. Led down the hall by the cold protective hand of her red-cloaked protector beneath his immovable helmet. She clutched to him, her lifeline in these silent imposing halls. She stood beneath scrutiny of the cold yellow eyes, trying hard not to tremble. The Emperor's withered lips curled into a satisfied smile, and her guard set her upon his lap. His withered fingers stroking her hair, no warmth or safety within them, the child stayed frozen, staring into the visor of the red helmet. The Emperor asked her questions, did she know stories? She answered truthfully, she'd known some once. But she could no longer remember. She told him all she remembered were the Jedi, the mighty wielder's of the Force. The Emperor asked her if she'd like to learn about the force. "I don't know sire." She told him. "I doubt I could be a Jedi." He reminded her the Jedi were evil enemies of his Empire, and told her the Sith were the true champions of the Empire. He asked her if she'd like to be Sith, smiling the child told him brightly. "If it would please you.sire."  
  
Then each evening she'd be taken by a black masked man who breathed funny, he would seat her on his lap, and tell her stories of the Sith. Afterwards, he would tuck her into bed, and wait beside her till she fell asleep. He would come each evening and tell her of the Force. Until, she sleepily called him Father, and he did not object. Though imposing, the little girl enjoyed the time spent with this man, her father, and she no longer felt afraid.  
  
Space is a place of past, and lost to the present. The girl fingered the black hilt thudding against her thigh, gazing into the mystifying expanse, the girl drifted into her thoughts and back into her memories. Remembering. In this dark place, upon the deck of the Executor, the Empire's best-kept secret pondered the meaning of her own existence. 


	2. Chapter One

Dark Heretic-Child of the Sith By Aglaranna  
  
"Fear, anger, aggression, the Dark Side are they."  
-Jedi Master Yoda  
  
Chapter One-Sithling  
  
Two years before the creation of the first Death Star.. Near the planet of Mon Calamari.  
  
She peered over the edges of the window. Behind her, many of the officers grumbled about useless missions as they bustled back in forth before their consoles. She heartily agreed with them, it wasn't fair. The most powerful vessel in the Imperial Armada, Lord Vader's own flagship, resigned to the menial task of baby-sitting. Revan settled herself down to wait, sighing and grumbling would do her no good. Besides, it wasn't proper Sith behavior. 'At least,' She reflected. 'He didn't lock me in the Practice Room with Karth again.' Last time, the young ten-year-old ward of Darth Vader, practiced for hours under her iron willed Imperial Guard's tutelage. Well, Karth was the only one Lord Vader trusted to train her. At least, when he wasn't around. And that did tend to be often. If Vader was dissatisfied with her performance, he'd with hold her meals until she got them right. Receiving only Stormtrooper rations, gray putty mush, though essential in all nutrients, it didn't taste that bad. It didn't taste like anything. 'Well,' she thought wearily. 'When he comes back, he'll work me himself.' Vader was most certainly a harder taskmaster than Karth. After all.she was his apprentice. Considering Vader her mentor and role model, she leaped at the chance to work with him. Even under extenuating circumstances. He was the only father figure she'd ever known. She'd never known her real father, but had been told he'd died during the rise of the Empire. She never knew him, and thus never thought of him. Her bodyguard Karth, was a gruff man and fiercely loyal to the Empire. Sometimes she thought his own opinions did not exist. Like every other soldier on the vessel. Everyone smart enough to close their mouths, that was. He made a good teacher and training partner. But Karth was not much more than that, even if he followed her everywhere.  
  
Revan, a name taken from a Sith Lord existing four thousand years prior, learned little about the actual Force from her master. He preferred to allow his collection of holocrons to give her initial instruction on the basics. A coveted secret of the Empire, Revan remained on the ship when her master went planet side. Few of the officers knew her as anymore than as important to the Empire, one of the thousand other children inheriting horrific fortunes. Revan herself was never sure of her actual standing within the Empire. If there was a battle, they locked her back in her chambers, and didn't let her out until the rebel forces were blasted into slag. She'd remain in her room and told to practice, with only a stun rod, holocron, and remote for comfort. Secrecy, she was taught, is the best way to retain your identity.  
  
"My Lady." Karth's voice rasped. "It's time you returned to your quarters."  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, anger rumbling in her brain, the young twelve-year-old stared at the watery blues of Mon Calamari. Hand twitching at her side, as the Force rippled through her, demanding she lash out and kill the one who ordered her. Blind hatred fogging in the depths of her mind, she clenched her left hand, and took another calming breath. Lashing out would do her no good. It would only bring her trouble. Softly the buzzing in her mind ceased, and the Force flowed serenely fluent around her. "Do I have to?" Plaintively, turning to face him, she glared at the giant guard. "Can't I just." She trailed off, gazing into the black visor of the emotionless mask. Vader taught her to mind her teachers.and Karth, she grudgingly admitted, was her teacher.  
  
"Lord Vader left strict instructions." Reminding her softly, in a grating tone. "You're to practice."  
  
"And you're to supervise." She groaned, screwing her face in abject distaste. Practice, practice, practice, her master told her. 'And once you've finished, do it again.' She did, again and again and again. Every single day.  
  
Karth shoved her, saying without words, "be mindful" and said. "He left a holocron in your room."  
  
'Mind me and be respectful.' She mimicked, rolling her eyes. Trotting off down the stainless floor and corridor, she moved smoothly, like she rolled rather than walked. With the red caped guard hovering behind. Revan ignored the officers, and the troopers constantly patrolling. They were under order's not to associate with her, and she with them. Not that she'd want to. Imperial Troopers were devoid of all emotion, feelings, or otherwise. They were like machines, and machines, from Revan's personal experience, couldn't hold a good conversation. They never seemed intelligent, answering in stiff "yes sirs" or "no sirs", taking orders and getting kicked around. Pointless. Her footsteps clacked loudly, as she walked (running was expressly forbidden) down the hall. Experience early on taught her to wear a poker face, emotion was perceived as weakness. 'Trust no one.' Her mother had warned, and Revan tried to follow the advice.  
  
Arriving at her quarters the door hissed open, and she slid quietly inside. "Meditation." Karth warned, as the door closed. She knew that tone. It meant no Jedi investigations. Interesting as they were, it was supposed to be business only. Sighing, she opened herself to the Force. Remembering one Jedi Master's words.  
  
"The Force is an energy field generated by all living things; it surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. When you become one  
with the Force, you will feel the rhythm of the Universe. It will spread through you, and guide you. You will see things that have not yet come to pass, and those that passed centuries prior. The Force is generated by life, manipulated by life, becomes life. The Force is Life.  
When you become one with the Force you will feel the rhythm of the  
Universe."  
  
She could not remember which man said it, for they all said similar things. But she could recall the first time she touched the Force, never the when or the where, just the feeling. The first time it washed through her system, the first time she innocently opened herself to it, warmth and serenity flooded her. Never would she admit to her Lord this first experience, but it haunted her mind always. The loneliness of space, of the universe, of her soul, vanished. Springing to life, the galaxy did, as the stars quivered in their tentative dance. Each life burning brightly from everywhere and anywhere at once, rhythmically pulsating through her, blinding her. The entire universe pounding in one heart beat, saturating her with comfort. Intoxicatingly wrapping about her. She no longer felt isolated, and was no longer alone.  
  
Settling onto the floor, eyes falling closed, visualizing the small crystalline cube residing on the far quadrant of the holoboard in the center of the room. The cube was smooth like newly polished plasti-steel, quite unlike its deception of the eyes, from the shattered crystal pattern covering it's surface. The length, width, and height of her tiny pinky, it glittered in the artificial light issued by the room's series of glowpanels. Breathing deeply, rhythmically, she stretched out with her senses. Feeling the Force wrap around the tiny cube as if she clutched it within her hand. Imagining it floating across the room, she lifted it and called it to her. Until it hovered over two open palms. Eyes fluttering open, she managed a satisfied smile, lifting things generally took little effort. Be it a tiny holocube or a small Tie Fighter, it mattered not to the Force. 'Size matters not.' She reminded herself, using the odd grammar, many of the other Jedi imitated, gazing at the holocron hanging motionless in the stale air.  
  
"Only a true student of the Force is given access to a holocron." Vader often told her. He told her many things, but most were not fit for a time of meditation and thought. Most involved the standard Vader handbook How to Decapitate Someone in less than Five Minutes. It was, of course, battle techniques her master focused on. But he did not discount how knowledge of the Force might be useful. And without the Force she would not be able to fluidly use a lightsaber, or foresee things like the Emperor.  
  
Focusing the Force directly at the holocron, keeping her thoughts serene as possible, and the cube flickered with bright light. A hologram of a tall black man in brown Jedi robes appeared before her. His lightsaber clipped ceremoniously to his belt. Spreading his hands in a peaceful manner, the holocron said. "These are the teachings of Jedi Master Mace Windu." A deep rich voice issued from the cube soothed her little. Clicking faintly with static, the voice filled the room and spread about her. A warm smile appeared on his stern face. "What would you like to learn today?"  
  
"I'd like." She paused, glancing at the door. Ask questions about the Jedi Order. Karth would have her skinned, and she'd be lucky if he didn't report it to Vader. If he found out, she shuddered. Not from fear, but from the thought of the punishments he was bound to devise. All would be painful, and all would be useful to her training. 'Well.' she thought, rather merrily. 'At least I know he won't torture me.' Outside Karth didn't seem to be paying attention to the happenings of inside the room, sending a tiny suggestion through the Force, she intended it remain that way. Breaking the rules was common for her. Glancing back at Windu's expectant, serene, and almost impatient face, she asked. "All information on the Jedi and the Force." Adding with an after thought. "Please."  
  
"That is too expansive, please specify." Was the almost mechanical answer, sounding far more like a droid than a Jedi Master.  
  
"Fine." She sighed, disgruntled. "What is the Force?"  
  
Mace Windu sank gracefully, assuming the traditional "teacher mode" many of the Master's used. A cross-legged position, where the robes billowed out around them, an incredibly serene expression on their face. "The Force," He recited. "Is an energy field, it surrounds all living things."  
  
"It surrounds us, and penetrates us, it binds the Galaxy together." Revan completed, didn't the holocrons ever have any new information? Thoroughly annoyed, she growled. "I know all this!" Anger boiled up within her. "What is it?" She demanded with child-like impatience. "Tell me! Tell me now!"  
  
Windu gazed down, even as a hologram his gaze was penetrating. She shivered, feeling unsure. Hadn't her reaction to the situation been correct? Was anger not right? "Generated by life." The Jedi continued, undisturbed by the outburst. "When we are aligned with it, the Force guides our actions and our feelings."  
  
"We feel the rhythm of the Universe." Revan sighed. She knew all of this. Peeved, she played with the fringes of her black robe. "What is the dark side?" She asked.  
  
"The true nature of the Force." Came the placid answer. "Controlled by feelings of anger, hatred, fear, and aggression."  
  
"If the dark side is the true nature of the Force, why aren't all Jedi Sith?" She asked herself aloud, it seemed so confusing. What was the difference between a Jedi and a Sith? Was there truly no middle ground? Was the Force really separated? All these questions hurled through her mind, and she knew she could not ask them for they fringed on heresy. Neither, the holocrons or the Dark Lord of the Sith, tolerated heresy.  
  
The holocron gave a high-pitched squeal, like a malfunctioning droid. Apparently the useless machinery had tried to answer her question. Spurting out the words, "Error! Error! Question does not compute!" Over and over, until, a very angry and annoyed Revin waved her hand. Hurling the holocube across the room. Slamming against the wall it uttered up another squeal and tumbled to the floor with a loud clang.  
  
"My lady!" The muffled voice of Karth yelled. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything.is.just.fine!" She fumed, small hands balled into fists. "Just FINE!" In a style similar to Lord Vader's, she strode across the room, picked up the holocron, and gave it a rattle. "Useless piece of junk." Seething, she was tempted to hurl the thing across the room again. Glaring at the darkened cube, she let loose an angry sigh, and flopped onto her bed. The cube still clutched in her hand, she moaned. 'If it's broke Vader'll have my hide!' Fervently hoping it wasn't, she set it back onto the board. 'So the Force is generated by life.the Jedi protect life.' It was a start. 'Maybe the mystery of the Jedi will be revealed soon.' She'd been right to lash out in anger, hadn't she? "Maybe I should practice my sword technique." She thought aloud, if the Cron really was broken, her punishment might be lessened if her technique improved. After all it infuriated Vader yesterday. Walking briskly to where she kept her stun rod, she picked it up and practiced several strokes. Settling into a working routine, and opening herself to the Force, she practiced for the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
Across the Galaxy, near the Outer Rim, on the planet of the twin suns, across sparse and deserted desert, through sandstorms, deep inside the Jundland Wastes, in a solitary hut, an old man stirred. His face seamed with dusty lines bestowed by un-lamenting sun, desolate heat, age, and experienced. Still it retained certain boyishness in the wild crags of his eyes and twitching lips upturned to a smile. Indents in his forehead, a face lightly tanned for one who spent much time in the sun. His hair once sandy in color, now a burnished steely gray withered by the passing of time, the edges of his lips flickered upward wanting to assume their traditional quirky smile. Shadowing liquid azure eyes with a weathered callused hand, he gazed painfully at the harsh electric blue sky. Mouthing silently a name, the normally cheery face descended into a mass of grief. A sad chiming in the Force told him what no human mouth could. 'I will protect her.' Vader's words lingered in his mind. 'Her and the child, you have my word.'  
  
Sinking down, head bowed to his chest, he rocked back and forth. No tears crept past his eyes, the harsh sun would not allow it. Though he wished to dissolve into his grief. 'Such precious moisture must not be wasted.' He reminded himself, there was still hope yet. The son of Skywalker would find his way to him eventually. 'Aranya.' He thought. 'Never will another endure your hellish nightmare!' He vowed quietly. And as he sat, quietly contemplating death and the Force, he felt a small and lonely stirring. Aranya's child yet lived, and she burned like a tiny beacon.  
  
***  
  
She sensed Lord Vader's approach, and the rumblings of hatred accompanying him. The Dark Lord stood two meters tall, a giant in his black battle armor, cloak flowing behind him. The freakishly frightening breathing mask covered his face, and you could sense death in his long rattling breaths. He frightened everyone, battle hardened Imperial troops shrank from him, Captains and Admirals bowed to his every command. Everyone was frightened of the Lord of the Sith, everyone but Revan. She admired him, cared about him, hated him at times, but never feared him. Though any sensible human would, Revan didn't consider herself sensible. Fear him? Never. Opening herself to the Force, she asked. "Did you have a good trip, my Lord?" As he strode down the shuttle ramp, she used the energy field to probe his mood. From what she was able to discern, she would know if it was a good idea to approach him. Saving herself from entering his bad graces was one of Revan's many talents, and very fond of this imperious Sith Lord. He was her mentor, and very like a father. From the fluctuations in the Force, he was apparently pleased.  
  
"We've gained new information surrounding the whereabouts of the rebels. It will be only a matter of time." He rumbled, deep voice offset by long heavy breaths issued awkwardly from his breathing apparatus. Making him appear twice as menacing.  
  
Gray eyes sparkling with excitement, Revan announced. "Good." Sounding very much like the Emperor, her lips curling into a satisfied smile. It was a small smile, all she could allow. Imperial protocol called for a mask, a poker face, hiding your true emotions behind this gauze. She could not openly show emotion, besides anger or displeasure, it would be thought of as weakness. She knew he was in a very good mood when he touched her shoulder. It was brief, barely more than a tap, nothing of any significance to even the practiced gaze. Yet to Revan, the tiniest of brushes of physical contact meant more than a thousand hugs, kisses, or words of praise. Through the taps, the Force bond connecting them opened, and Vader's fondness and pride flowed through and surrounded her.  
  
Leaning down, he said. "You will dine with me tonight, child."  
  
'Very pleased indeed,' She thought, quelling her joy and managing to conceal a bright smile. She'd not eaten with her master for many months, for he'd been in a right state of displeasure over her sword technique. Feeding her only the gray putty the Stormtroopers called rations. But apparently, by some odd twist, information on a rebel base had returned him to a good mood. The rebel scum were gnats, a buzzing annoyance to the grandeur of the Imperial Fleet. They traveled in swarms, daring to harass only the weakest ships, the bulky freighters and convoys; that delivered supplies to many of the Emperor's outlying colonies. They never faced the Empire's finest, she thought with a satisfied smirk. 'They are weak.' She crowed. 'And soon, the buzzing annoyance will vanish. It's fire will go out of the Universe, just as the Jedi's did long ago.' Glancing up she hurried to catch the imposing Dark Lord. Matching his pace several steps behind, until he motioned for her to walk beside him. 'Very pleased indeed.' She thought again, using a running-walk to match his stride.  
  
Karth walked along, in his assigned place behind the two Sith. Behind the heir, and oft Karth felt like he over-stepped his bounds. Feeling like a mother-hawk bat of Coruscant, guarding it's young. Of course, his duty was to protect the Empire's only heir. Palpatine himself had given the old Imperial Guard this honor. All his long life the Guard had been consumed by his duty, been fiercely loyal to the Emperor alone. The grizzled veteran's loyalty to his Emperor caused this opportunity, given him the honor of protecting the Empire's most cherished possession. The Sith Child: Revan, Aranya's child, Palpatine's granddaughter. He'd watched the child grow in her lonely rooms, oblivious to her awesome heritage. The heir to a mighty legacy. How loneliness and isolation forced a happy flamboyent child to introvert into herself, becoming solemn and quiet. And slowly, his loyalties shifted, from the Emperor to the small lonely heir. Nothing would harm her if he could help it, and he knew he'd defend her to his last breath. Even if he must against the Emperor himself. Karth was ashamed of his feelings, of his defection, and worked hard as a taskmaster training the young heir. He never showed them. But felt sure that Lord Vader was well aware of them, how could he not be? The Sith Lord, however, never mentioned it, and allowed the old Guard to continue serving the child. His concern was the training of Aranya's daughter, and Karth made sure she worked hard. 'For Lord Vader knows as I do.' He reflected. 'If Revan is to survive in this world, she must be ruthless.' That of course involved removing the quiet gentleness and the girl's merciful inclinations. Karth intended to, for the sake of her survival. 


	3. Chapter Two

Dark Heretic-Child of the Sith  
  
By Aglaranna  
  
Chapter Two-Crimson Blade  
  
"What you call the dark side is the raw, unrestrained Force itself."  
-Vergere, 'Traitor'  
  
An aroma of spicy smells tickled Revan's sensitive nose as she entered the chambers of the Sith Lord. Smoothing the creases of her steel gray uniform hurriedly, trotting across the stainless black floor, feet slipping on the polished surface. Behind her, the door hissed shut, leaving the faithful Karth to guard the hallway.  
  
Revan glanced around herself, each time in awe. Vader's rooms were simple. Lacking in anything of true material value, though the Dark Lord was one of the richest men in the galaxy. There was none of the posh fluffiness existing in the Imperial Palace, or the overdone elegance of the Emperor's Throne Room. His room reflected his personality, harsh, exacting, and cold. The walls were a colorless gray, flat and smooth, everything symmetrical. Nothing adorned them. Though the room could be dark or dull, the glow panels gave the room a brighter atmosphere. A quiet hissing came from the vents on either side of the large room, as stale air was recycled. His room was plain, allowing only uncomfortable black chairs, a large table, and a bed. The bed contained all the implements needed to keep the great Lord alive. Revan was grateful to it. The door on the opposite wall led to another room. One containing a sphere, in which Vader could exist outside of his breathing mask and other contraptions. Approaching the table where Lord Vader sat, she settled into the uncomfortable chair, wriggling uncomfortably beneath her Lord's stern gaze. Beneath her nose was a tray filled, sparsely of course, with many foods. Prepped to perfection. Salivating, staring at it, she subjected her master to a questioning look, a smile quirking her lips. "Mine?" She asked. Giving the barest inclination of his helmet, Revan began shoveling food into her mouth. Who was to blame her? She'd been surviving on Storm Trooper rations for the past month and a half.  
  
"Slow down." Vader rumbled, allowing himself a wheezing chuckle. The sound came oddly out of the respirator, booming out into the echoing room. Half comical, though it was meant as a reprimand.  
  
Revan glanced back at the imposing giant. Cocking her head, a puzzled expression working it's way across her youthful face. "You've never made that sound before." She said, eyes flicking over the stoic mask. It was impossible to discern what emotions lay behind them. "It sounded like a half-choke!" Concern flooded her voice, visibly stressing her. "Is your respirator malfunctioning?" Seriously asking him, mathematically running her eyes over his visible systems. "'Cause if it is I should get a maintenance droid to check it out." Continuing on in a ramble. "It's not a good idea for you to walk around with a malfunctioning respirator.." Adding hastily. "It's not like I want you to die or anything." Piercing him with a nonchalant glare.  
"My respirator." The Dark Lord said in harsh clipped tones. "Is functioning exactly as it should." A chilling sensation traveled up Revan's spine as Vader continued. "You would do better to focus upon your own training, than worrying about my.health." He added after some duration. Revan hung her head, ashamed.  
  
Snapping in an annoyed fashion. "It's not like I care!" Fuming, she added. "Go ahead and die!"  
  
"Revan." Vader warned softly.  
  
"What!" She demanded. "Your respirator always malfunctions! With all the creds you've got you'd be better off with a new one."  
  
"Revan." Vader growled, air crackling around him.  
  
"Yes?" Aggravated, she glared at him. Sensing his quickly changing mood, she thought it wise not to add the last retort.  
  
"You forget your place." He rumbled, the reprimand hanging dangerously between them.  
  
Sinking deep into her chair, Revan apologized. "I'm sorry sir." Bowing her head, angry with herself. Her thoughtless comments ruined his good mood, suddenly she was in wasn't hungry. Shoving her tray away from her, she recoiled back, hiding her tears. Shivering from the cold, avoiding his face.  
  
"A cowering lump is unworthy of being Sith." He reminded her, voice a mirror of disgust, etched with undertones of disappointment. "I expected more from you."  
  
The girl straightened, stung, turning a baleful gaze upon the older Sith. "I know sir." She muttered woodenly, backboard straight, shame and indignation burning on ruddy cheeks. "I am not Sith."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Vader said. "No you are not."  
  
Brows knitting together, Revan opened herself to the Force. Quietly probing her mentor. What did he mean? Wasn't she Sith? Even the Emperor said so. 'He calls me the Last Child of the Sith.' The Emperor was never mistaken.  
  
"You are not yet of the Sith Order." Vader added, causing the tension crackling in the air to ease. The Dark Lord smiled, her reactions had been satisfactory, and her use of the Force impeccable. The child's control was growing; it was time to introduce the next phase. "The Emperor decrees that you will begin constructing your lightsaber." Vader did not necessarily share this viewpoint. He felt they should wait until she was older, more readily trained. But what the Emperor willed? It was always so. One did not go against the Emperor lightly.  
  
Blinking in confusion, Revan thought. 'What does he mean? Construct my lightsaber? Aren't I young?' "Really.I mean yes sir." She stumbled over her words. 'He's going to train me with a lightsaber!' She thought excitedly.  
  
"You've already begun." Her Lord informed her. "It is only a matter of adding the next step." With a flick of his wrist, Vader drew the deadly hilt of his lightsaber from his cloak. Pressing the power stud, a blade red as blood licked into being. Humming its deadly notes, as the saber gleamed undiminished in the darkened light. Sensing the dark energy clinging to the hilt, Revan drew slightly back. The blade had it's own bloody thirst. "Every Sith builds their own." Calmly he told her, lazily taking several passes with the meter long weapon.  
  
Pondering his words, she asked. "Like the Jedi?"  
  
Flinching beneath his mask, Vader responded coldly. "Yes like the Jedi." The word "Jedi" was long and drown out, suggesting something foul. Holocrons had their uses, but disadvantages came with them. The child was developing an interest in the extinct religion, too deep an interest. That would have to be eliminated. "You're lightsaber will be uniquely yours. All I will provide is the crystal."  
  
"The power source right?" Revan fidgeted in her seat. "How am I to construct it?"  
  
"You will be equipped with a diagram, properly showing you how to build the weapon." Vader told her. "I want your components chosen in the next ten standard days."  
  
"Yes sir." Revan said, playing with her food.  
  
"Off with you." Vader growled, giving her a half-hearted shove towards the door.  
  
Turning with one last wave, she called. "Bye sir." Then vanished into the corridor, the door sliding shut behind her.  
  
Only after it had clicked, did Vader allow himself a satisfied sigh. "Goodbye dear child." Wondering if the fatherly affection he felt for the young apprentice was the same that Obi-wan felt for him. Well, it was no matter. Best clear it from his mind, silently preparing for his audience with the Emperor.  
  
***  
  
Emerging from Vader's chambers, Revan turned to the faithful Karth. Innocently asking. "Can we practice Karth?" Knowing her guard was in need of a proper sparring match.  
  
It never seemed to cross the young Sith's mind that all she need do was order him, and he'd obey. But Revan never did, trained to respect her teachers, and as he was one of her teachers, respect him she did. Karth was again thankful that the mask hid his chagrined smile. Always, she asked, never ordered. "If that is what you wish." He replied simply.  
  
"It is what I wish." She responded. Determinedly changing direction and heading towards the training room. 'If I am to build a lightsaber I must be competent in wielding one.' She wanted to impress Lord Vader, thinking quietly. 'I want him to be proud.' Her gray eyes darkening as she waited for Karth to say something. But the man was quiet as a tomb, and they walked in silence. Each trapped within their own thoughts.  
  
Revan picked up a stun rod, heading onto the training mat, stripping off her stiff ceremonial boots and slipping into older more comfortable ones. Flicking the switch, the rod began it's monotonous humming, though nothing like a lightsaber's deadly thrum. More coordinated than most children her age, Revan was more competent with a stun rod than either of her teachers would admit. Having a frightening aptitude for any weapon she touched, she'd quickly grown to one of the Imperial Military's elite. Or she would've been, if anyone let her into battle. She could handle force pikes to blasters, though she dismissed the hand held gun. It was too easy, she'd said, you just point and shoot. Smiling she made a few passes with the stun rod, testing it's weight. Licking her lips in anticipation, she turned to face her opponent.  
  
Karth met her on the mat, his stun rod buzzing softly. Settling himself into his stance, as she assumed hers, the Imperial Guard regarded the student with a critical eye. "Keep your back leg bent more." He instructed, and she complied. "Deeper!" He roared.  
  
Glaring, she sank deeper, listening to her hardened muscles scream and tremor. "Ready!" She snapped, saluting him crisply with the point of her stun rod.  
  
With a brisk nod, he answered, refraining from the salute. She sprang at him. Their hands a flurry of blurred motions, strikes, parries, thrusts, and blocks. Matching her step by step for speed. Sweat sprayed from them in a dark cloud, the stun rods sizzling with contact. From Karth's mouth spat a fray of instructions, most of them unintelligible to the trained ear, but to the young girl they were clear. "Hands up.I said deeper stance.faster.you call that a block!" He shouted as she caught his rod. "It couldn't block the staff of a nerf herder." Grunting in return, feeling the Force flow around them, guiding her movements. They moved fluidly and quickly, more like an intricate dance, rather than any form of combat. The motions slowly increasing in speed, coming in swift elegant and deadly arcs, all nervousness and insecurity gone. Giving herself over in complete surrender, she allowed the Force to guide her. Karth smiled as she grew more precise, but he was not hard pressed to keep pace. Her skills grew daily, however they did not match his yet. She was a pathetic excuse for a challenge. At least, she wasn't much of one yet. 'One day she will be.' He vowed silently. 'And I shall keep her alive until then.' Seeing an opening, with precise accuracy of an experienced man, he flipped his rod down and under her exposed armpit. He jerked, sideways and up, toppling over, she hit the mats hard.  
  
Sitting up, a chastened smile on her face, she said. "That one hurt." Grimacing as she rubbed her stinging under-arm.  
  
"You were overconfident." Karth informed her. "If you are not careful, it will become your weakness." Shutting down his rod, watching the blue color dissipate before he tossed it aside. Turning on his heel, he strode from the room, not offering her a hand up. "Practice drills eight, nine, and ten." He ordered. "When you are done I shall escort you to your room." With that he exited the practice room, with none of the flourish or pomp many of the Imperial officers used. His style was very similar to Vader's. Perhaps that was what she liked about him.  
  
"Yes sir." Snapping another crisp salute to his exiting back. She scrambled to her feet. 'There's always a bigger fish.' She thought, slightly annoyed. 'No matter, one day I'll be bigger than them all.' With a determined smile, she began to run through the drills. Focusing only on the thrumming drone of the stun rod, letting all other thoughts pass from her mind. And again, she became one with the Force.  
  
***  
  
"Her training is progressing well, my master." Vader said, kneeling before the floating holographic head of the Emperor. Shrouded in shadow, the Emperor's withered lips and face curved repulsively. About him hung the stench of rotting death, and fear. Even across the galaxy Vader felt his aura of hatred and fear. There was none more aligned with the dark side than the Emperor. One day, Vader would change that, but it was not that yet day. "She grows strong."  
  
Below his hood, the lips of the Emperor puckered into a satisfied smile. "It is as I have foreseen." That was a statement, not a question. "She is becoming powerful."  
  
The Emperor's pleasure inspired Vader's next comment. "She is indeed worthy of the Sith."  
  
"In time, we will see." The Emperor admonished. "Do not let your confidence in this matter betray you Lord Vader." He snapped in slight rebuke and harsh warning. "Blood calls to blood, and the child's tainted."  
  
"Surely, your blood calls to her, my master." The Dark Lord bowed his head, knowing well that the Emperor placed little stock in Revan's growing abilities. Perhaps there was something he feared in the girl. But she was too valuable to destroy. "Kenobi's blood does not run as strong as yours."  
  
"Yet it is still strong." Palpatine reminded his servant. "A worrisome complication." The Emperor dismissed it with a wave of his hand, fixing Vader with a piercing yellow stare. "It will be dealt with in time. The child belongs to us, you have instructed her well Lord Vader. I sense her loyalty to you."  
  
"She is loyal only to you, my master." Vader rumbled humbly, hoping to reassure the Emperor. "Her last living relative."  
  
Nodding as if this was already determined, the Emperor spoke again. "I know. You have done well Lord Vader. Everything has proceeded according to my design, now I am sending you to oversee the completion of my Death Star. It will be completed on schedule."  
  
Surprised, Vader asked. "And what of the child?" Daring the Emperor's anger at questioning his orders, Vader felt he must know Revan's fate. She could never accompany him to the battle station. Knowledge of her existence must be protected from the rebels at any cost, and the station would become a battleground. His place was where the Emperor demanded him, but his promise to Obi-wan still rankled his mind. 'I will protect her and the child.' The child was the only one left, the daughter of his old master, Aranya's only child. Powerful in the Force, her true potential not yet defined. 'And the child.you have my word.' His word meant something then, and it meant something now.  
  
"She is no longer your concern." The Emperor stated simply. "I have arranged for a transport to take her to your fortress Bast Castle. You have no objections."  
  
Of course he didn't. "When will this transport come master?" Vader asked dutifully, his mind whirling. Why was Revan being taken from his control? Who would train her? The Emperor? He must not question his master.  
  
"It will arrive in two standard days. Prepare her."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe he's making me." Shaking her head, disgusted, as she packed away her few possessions in a meager bag. Carefully wrapping the three holocrons and a volume of Jedi philosophy Vader saved from the Jedi Library, and placing them in the bag a top her three gray uniforms. Storing the components of her lightsaber in a side pocket inside the bag, she pulled on her worn black boots. Earlier that day, Vader informed her she'd be leaving home. Well, if you could call the Executor home. "I didn't even get a.." Leaving the mournful complaint unfinished, she went back to her packing. She knew better. 'When do I ever get a choice?' Asking herself angrily, as she shoved a tiny hologram of Darth Vader into the bag. The answer was simple, it always was. Never. All her life she'd been bounced from one guardian to the next. Did she get to say, 'I'd like to stay here?' No, of course not. Her life revolved around duty, and loyalty. It was her duty to obey the Emperor. If you had opinions they were best kept to yourself. Even with Vader, her home had never been defined. On the Executor or in Bast Castle, did it matter? No. It was just the way it was. 'I've never known anything else.' She concluded quietly, 'How can you miss what you've never known?' Sighing, she closed her traveling bag. 'Besides I prefer the lonely corridors of Bast.' She admitted. 'To the isolation of the Imperial Palace.' After all, it was no use crying over something she would never experience. Still, it gnawed at the back of her mind. Would her real father, whoever he was, treat her this way? Questioning the silent room, she asked. "Who is my father?" Half expecting the durasteel walls to speak, but her only answer came from the whirring of recycled air. And it didn't tell her much at all.  
  
Behind her, the door hissed open. Sensing the presence, she said. "Karth." Not bothering to turn around, sure he had a part in this, she asked. "Is the shuttle here?" Smoothing the crinkles of her old uniform lovingly, she slung her bag onto her shoulder. There was no need for a response on Karth's part; they both knew she'd felt the ominous landing of the shuttle in the Executor's docking bay. The time had come. "You're coming with me?" She asked, voice small. "Aren't you?" Bouncing out past him, the two walked down the corridor.  
  
"No my lady." Karth assured her stiffly.  
  
Revan withheld a sigh of relief. 'I didn't want to say goodbye to him too.' She thought, thanking the Force. "You'll never leave me." She stated; her tone was one of thoughtful reflection, beyond her years. Yet, underlying her words there was a scared and frightened trembling, befitting a twelve-year-old child. Karth knew her words were meant to reassure herself. She glanced anxiously up at his towering form. "Will you?"  
  
"I will never leave you." The Guard intoned, pledging quietly to both her and him. "As long as circumstance allows." He added not wishing to betray her. He realized perhaps she was more attached to him than he'd thought. 'I'm the only constant in her life.' A sad awe filled him, gazing down at his charge. 'The only constant.' But for how long would that be?  
  
Hurrying her last steps, she arrived ceremoniously at Vader's side. Pleasure passed through her, her Master had come to see her off. Probing his mind, she sensed his unease with the Emperor's plan. It warmed her even more. 'It will be all right.' She sent, impressing her emotions upon him. Wanting to ease the worries beneath the impenetrable mask.  
  
"The Emperor expects you to continue your studies." Revan's lips twitched, could she expect no more than his usual goodbye? "I do not share his optimistic assurances, you will complete your lightsaber by next we meet." He ordered, leaving the poignant threat hanging like a blade over her head. She knew the implications in his tone, what would happen if she did not meet with all that he asked. If she disobeyed.  
  
Bowing low, Revan answered. "What ever the Emperor wishes." Straightening she gave him a cheeky nod, the age-old answer sitting firmly on her lips. "As you command, I will obey."  
  
Frowning beneath his helmet, Vader gruffly told her. "Off with you." Silent thoughts flitting through his mind, thinking as she vanished into the shuttle. 'May the Force be with you.'  
  
From the landing ramp she gave him a stiff perfunctory bow, styling the wooden Imperial manner. She disappeared. 'Why do I feel like I'll never see him again?' She wondered, a small knot of fear wedging itself into her stomach. As several Storm Troopers escorted her inside, flanked by an imposing red Guard. Securing her in the crash webbing, Karth took his accustomed seat behind her. The Storm Troopers on either side. 'You must go where the Force wills.' A gentle voice echoed in her mind, pressing her face against the plexiglass she stared into the black expanse. 'It will guide you to your destiny.' The voice did not belong to Darth Vader; it was to light and kind. Nor did it belong to the Emperor. But it was familiar, a voice long forgotten, on she'd heard long ago in a place far far away.  
  
***  
  
Vader stood upon the deck, his rattling wheeze drawing in sharply as the shuttle fired up its engines. The tiny ship sped away into the glimmering black expanse, towards the freighter The Emperor's Hand, waiting to carry the tiny heir away. Indeed, Vader had many misgivings about this plan. Two small frigates guarded the freighter, a likely target to a rebel attack. And the small ships would break if such an attack were to come. The ships would not take the Heir directly to Bast Castle; instead they would follow the respective trade route to Imperial Posts in the Outer Rim. The Emperor seemed to be dangling a carrot for the Rebels. 'A dangerous carrot indeed.' Frowning, Vader wondered why the Emperor had not asked him to simply escort Revan to their home in Bast Castle. That way was much safer. Did the Emperor fear his grandchild? Vader dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand; there was nothing he could do. The child was too useful for the Emperor to intentionally harm her. Either way, she was out of his hands. Dismissing these troubling worries from his mind, Vader prepared to carry out the Emperor's wishes.  
  
But a gnawing worry ate at the back of the Dark Lord's mind.  
  
***  
  
A loud siren wailed through the decks of the Emperor's Hand. The ship was under attack. Beside it, one of its escort frigates exploded in a burst of flame. Destroyed by a well-aimed photon torpedo. The tiny X- wings swooped around the lagging freighter, like vultures waiting to pick apart the pieces. Another ear cracking whistle blew, they'd just lost their rear deflector shields.  
  
Grabbing the heir and her bag, Karth half-carried half-dragged the girl across the levels of the ship. They passed a window on the lower deck, just in time to see the second frigate vanish in a puff of flame. A third squealing alarm resounded through the decks as the ship lurched. "What was that?" Revan screamed over the commotion.  
  
"Life support is failing." Karth answered grimly. "We're getting you off this ship!" His grip tightened on her wrist as he hurried her along. Revan's eyes widened, innocent fear contorting her normally controlled features. Frozen in place she refused to move. Having no time to argue, Karth swept the small girl off of her feet and carried her down the last few steps. Stumbling slightly as the ship jerked, struck by another torpedo. Karth staggered the last few steps. "Get in." Roughly shoving her towards the pod. Sitting her inside and tightening the crash webbing, he gave her a wane smile. "You'll be safe," He told her softly.  
  
"What about you?" Revan screamed, as Karth stood pressing the release. The ship lurched again.  
  
'We don't have much time.' He thought grimly, he'd done his duty. "Promise me." He told her.  
  
"Promise you what Karth?" She asked, voice taught. "What do you want me to promise?"  
  
A fourth siren sounded. "Promise me you'll survive."  
  
He leaned back slamming the hatch shut on her. "What do you mean Karth?" She cried. "KARTH!" She screamed, punching the release, rocketing her out into space.  
  
'Survive.'  
  
Shockwaves smashed into the tiny pod, as the Emperor's hand detonated into a flaming red ball, vanishing like a put out candle. All alone, the tiny escape pod tumbled unnoticed towards the swamp planet of Degobah. 


	4. Chapter Three

Dark Heretic-Child of the Sith  
  
By Aglaranna  
  
Chapter Three-The Little Green Hermit  
  
"Life creates it."  
-Jedi Master Yoda  
  
The swampy jungles of Degobah were Yoda's domain. He'd fled here, many years ago, when the turned Jedi Anakin Skywalker hunted down and eliminated the last of the surviving Jedi. On Degobah the Force was strong, created by unaltered life. Here there were no buildings or cities, no sentient life. Just the pure Force, the untouched Force, the living Force, it was strong enough to disguise his presence from the Sith Lord and his Emperor. Yoda found it peaceful to be surrounded by so much life, while he waited for the one he had foreseen. A scrawny boy, Vader's son, who's potential was matchless in the galaxy. Except perhaps for one.  
  
Overhead, he could feel the senseless slaughter, lives vanishing like extinguished flames. A star fight raged. He honored what the rebels fought for, but he could not join them. His days of adventure were over. Now he must wait for the one who could defeat Darth Vader. Only a Jedi would that be. Someone must train the boy. Someone must again give life to the Jedi Order. Obi-wan, he sensed could begin the boy's training, but within the other surviving Jedi there was much guilt. Yes, much guilt indeed.  
  
Above, there was a stirring in the Force, a sad and angry strength. This terrified grief burned like a blinding star, around an escape pod tumbling towards his planet. Toppling it did, towards his sanctuary. Not the one he waited for, one for which there was little hope, so angry this presence was. But for now, it would do.  
  
***  
  
Standing on the deck of his starship, Vader reached out with the Force. An angry blast struck him, and he could not relieve a nagging worry. Was Revan safe? 'She is fine.' He assured himself as he sought the route the Emperor's Hand had taken. 'Nothing is wrong.' Seeking her defined presence, the warm fluctuation in the Force. Vader drifted from himself, out across the wide expanse. Their connection, their bond was unbroken, he felt her pulsating heat. But her existence was masked, gone.  
  
"M-my Lord." An officer stuttered behind him. His nervous tone told Vader it was bad. Enough to upset the Dark Lord. A failure. Something to do with the convoy, he was sure.  
  
Vader waved his gloved fist. "Continue Commander." He thundered coolly.  
  
Regaining his confidence, the officer began again. "Yes my Lord, we-we've just received word that the freighter The Emperor's Hand." He trailed off, gazing warily at the Dark Lord's towering figure. Hesitating, but knowing it would not be in his best interest to keep the Lord of the Sith waiting, he strangled out. "It-it se-seems that the freighter met with some trouble in the Degobah system.."  
  
That was unfortunate, but not troubling enough to bother Vader. 'There's more.' He knew. "Do not keep me waiting Commander." He warned, hand flexing at his side, frightened officers were of little use to him. They were easily replaced.  
  
The officer, intelligent enough to realize this, swallowed and completed his message. "The freighter and the frigates were destroyed my Lord."  
  
Blast. The surviving officers would pay dearly. But Revan was alive, and that was enough of a miracle to satisfy Vader. If any harm came to her, if she was in rebel possession, the Alliance would learn a new meaning of pain and suffering. That Vader vowed. His promise to Obi-wan was not forgotten. 'I will protect her and the child.' He'd sworn many years ago, Revan would be recovered. That was assured. "Were there any survivors?" He questioned coldly.  
  
"No my lord." The officer gulped. "The ship was never boarded, but several escape pods were launched. I believe sir, that they landed on nearby planets."  
  
That was the only good news. Beneath his impenetrable helmet, Vader's scarred skin bent into a painful smile. She was alive. And presumably out of rebel control. The guard, Karth, would be commended if he survived. If not, then he'd done his duty. The galling part was that the rebels were bold enough to attack a protected ship. Well, that too would be dealt with in time. Now, he must inform the Emperor, and see about discovering his wayward apprentice.  
  
***  
  
The ship crashed jarringly on the surface of Degobah. Rattled and shaken by the vines and branches intertwined over the floor of the planet. When the orb slammed to a halt, its heated casing steaming from landing in the muddy waters, Revan was shaking from head to toe. Unharmed, she huddled within the tiny ship. Abandoned and frightened, completely alone, racking sobs shook her tiny body. Great bulbous tears dripping down her cheeks, snot dribbling from her nose. She clung to her knees, grief overwhelming her. Only an empty echo remained where the ships and Karth had been. 'Karth is dead!' She moaned, her Karth, her Guard, gone forever. 'It's not fair!' She shrieked, rocking back and forth, overcome. 'It's not fair!' It ripped her apart, tearing at her heart. She cried and cried. Curling into a ball, she lay, terrified and alone.  
  
She didn't know how long she lay there, sobbing in her grief. It could have been on minute or two, an hour, maybe a day, she didn't know, and she didn't care. Karth was gone. 'Like Mommy!' And it hurt just as much. "I hate them." She screamed, pounding her fists into the console. "I HATE THEM!" Continuing, her voice darkening with conviction. "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" Cementing the words into her brain.  
  
"Hate who, you do?" A merry gravelly voice asked, prodding her with a gnarled walking stick.  
  
Gathering her wits, and wiping dampness from her cheeks, she glanced up at the tiny creature. Burning with humiliation, asking. "What?" She reached out with the Force, but nothing came to her. Nothing but curiosity existed in the being before her. 'Size matters not.' Came the words, though she knew not what it could mean. He may've been curious about her, but she wasn't. "Leave me alone." She muttered curling up, hiding her head in her knees.  
  
'Strong is her hatred.' Yoda thought, but the child's innocence had not vanished. And beneath the coldness, the anger, the hatred, he sensed a lonely child. A lost little soul. Worthy of pity, she was. He prodded her again. "Hate who?" The three-foot wrinkly midget surveyed her, ears flapping disarmingly.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She cried, creating a Force wall around herself, throwing the intruder away.  
  
Picking himself up, Yoda nodded to himself. Strong she was, well trained. Patient he could be, and wait he would. A smile spread over his crinkled face, her attack was merely a defense, a way of removing him. Behind it he sensed no malice or hatred, no desire to dominate, only the need to be alone. "Alone all your life, you have been." He said, clamoring back up, to perch near the circular open hatch of the pod. "Most comfortable, that way is."  
  
Jerking out the blaster, the one shoved unceremoniously into her arms by Karth, when he'd said. 'You're first duty is to survive.' Well, survive she would. "Who are you?" She demanded, too large for her small hand, the blaster swayed clumsily away from its target.  
  
The little creature covered his face in terror. "Away with your weapons, I mean you no harm." He cried.  
  
Sighing, Revan glanced at the useless gun. "Look," she started. "I'm not going to shoot you." Trying to regain composure, perhaps this creature could be of help to her. "Here." She muttered, offering him a look. "The safety's on." The little old hermit stared at her addled. Hastily adding. "It won't shoot." She put it away. "Is there anyway to contact the Imperial Armada from here?" She asked.  
  
'Odd for an Imperial, this one is.' Yoda thought, regarding the child. 'But conqueror of the Emperor, this child cannot be.' He knew. Noting the distinctive twitch in the corners of the girl's mouth, and the sandy brown coloring of her hair, the child's parentage became clear. 'None other, can she be. Obi-wan's daughter she is.' This was the grandchild of the Emperor, the birth of whom he had sensed years ago, from his hut in the swampy forests of Degobah. Cocking his head to the side, chirping lyrically he said. "Lost you are." Continuing on, as he climbed down from his perch. "Help you I will."  
  
Unsure of her rescuer, Revan tugged her bag out from under the crushed consol, lugging it onto her shoulder. Standing up, she banged her head on the mesh of wires and pipes. "Ow!" She yelped, glancing across the swampy marsh, she saw the diminutive creature wading out of the shallows, leaning heavily on the walking stick. 'He reminds me of the Emperor.' Startled, she corrected herself. 'But he's not, no creature that small can be as powerful.' And again the words ran through her mind. 'Size matters not.' Could this creature be as powerful a conduit as the Emperor? No. Shaking her head, she assured herself. 'Of course not.'  
  
Waving his cane, the creature called. "This way, this way, help you seek, yes. A warm meal you need." Chuckling to himself the creature began disappearing into the foggy mist.  
  
Scrambling down from the pod, bag in tow. Revan wondered for a moment what was so funny. 'That creature is deranged. No matter, if he proves helpful.' The Empire would come for her eventually; all she needed to do was survive until then.  
  
***  
  
"What is it Lord Vader?" The Emperor snapped as the Dark Lord knelt before him. "I thought I told you to oversee the construction of my Death Star." His withered hands clenched the sides of his throne. The Emperor did not bother to hide his displeasure, nor did he need to.  
  
"As I am now doing, my master." Vader said, accepting the Emperor's anger. "However a small matter has come to my attention, the freighter conveying my apprentice has been destroyed."  
  
"Yes, I know." The Emperor told him, tone dripping with boredom. Vader withheld a sigh, didn't the Emperor care that his heir was missing? He most likely did not. "The manner of her disposal was unfortunate."  
  
"She is alive." Vader rumbled, concealing a menacing tone. 'As is important, a child of her caliber must not be discarded so easily.' "I have felt it."  
  
"Strange that I have not." He sounded perplexed, angry, and.something else Vader could not distinguish. "It is of little concern, Lord Vader."  
  
"Shall I look for her, master?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, no. Hire the bounty hunter Boba Fett; he has been most useful in the past. You will stay where you are. Remember Lord Vader, the battle station must be completed on schedule."  
  
An order was an order. Vader growled as the Emperor vanished, disgruntled. He wished to search for his wayward apprentice. 'No matter.' He knew Boba Fett would do his job well, and perhaps if stimulated with the proper competition; the child's return would be swift. Pressing a comm button, he called to the captain. "Have one of your lieutenants locate Boba Fett, I have a job for him."  
  
***  
  
Sloshing through the waters, following the small creature, Revan winced. Her good boots were all but ruined, coated with sticky mud and reeds as she marched through knee-deep water. Though the boots kept her feet warm and dry. Her good uniform pants were stained with the murky waters, and her top was torn and ripped. Revan though with a sigh. 'I'll be in such a state when they find me.' Glancing back to the guide, far ahead, she called. "Hey!" When he didn't answer, she tried again. "Hey you! How far is it?"  
  
"Rudeness, rudeness." The creature bobbed turning around, leaning comically on his gnarled wooden limb, serving as a walking stick. "Patience you have not." He stated pointedly, accusing her. His ears twitched. "Act this way do you, towards all who help you?" he asked.  
  
Chagrined, she opened her mouth, indignation flaring up within her, she retorted. "I've never needed help before." The statement was complete bull, but it served her purposes, until the little hermit answered.  
  
"Need help you did, when escaping ship, hmm. Surviving on planet you know not, yes?" He leaned towards her, focusing his large eyes upon her.  
  
Ashamed she lowered her eyes. "I suppose so." 'Karth, mom.' They'd helped her.  
  
"Help you he did." Yoda nodded, probing the churning grief within the girl. Sensing the anger and sadness, but most frightening her hate. Hatred so new, it overwhelmed her, and saw Yoda did, another figure long passed from the child's mind. An older, tired image of Aranya. "Like your mother."  
  
"How did you." She trailed off softly; this hermit was no ordinary creature. 'Could he be?' She wondered quietly, she must tread carefully. "How do you."  
  
Smiling cheerfully, disarmingly, Yoda waved. He knew she wondered about him, perhaps she had already guessed. Better was it, if she did know, but discover on her own, she would. "Come come," He called. "Good food you will eat, yes, good food." The two vanished into the mists of Degobah. Sometime later, Revan asked. "How did you know about my mother?" They were seated in Yoda's tiny hut, made for a Yoda size person, not a Revan size human. She leaned against the sloping walls, the simplicity helping her to feel at home. The creature she knew, lived a simple life. Like hers. Scooping up another mouthful of stew, she thought. 'At least his cooking is better than rations.' It wasn't good, but it wasn't terrible either. Like Storm Trooper rations. She intended to repay this debt, his allowing her to stay with him until the Empire removed her from this rock. Hopefully there was nothing deeper to this kindness than helping a lost stranger, in this little hermit's motives. 'Don't trust that.' She told herself sadly. She'd like to trust him, but doing something out of kindness was rarely the case.  
  
Glancing up from his bowl, the creature's face crinkled into a smile. There was something so warm and inviting about him, Revan wanted to trust him. "Pieces of yourself you know not, easy to read by a trained eye, they are."  
  
"I wish you'd stop speaking in riddles." Spooning more of the warm meal into her mouth, she added. "If you're saying I don't know myself, then you're wrong." She glared at the hermit. "I know myself." Annoyance flitting through her, she went back to her dinner.  
  
The hermit chuckled, a gravelly, humorous sound. A strange emotion played at Revan's core. Wanting to smile back, she fixated her gaze on the green gruel-like food. "If know yourself you did, be here you would not."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" She snapped, shoveling in some more food. Silence followed them for several seconds. "Maybe if I were more like Vader." She thought aloud wistfully. And glanced balefully at the hermit. She shouldn't be taking any chances, what if he was a member of the Rebellion? 'That's doubtful.'  
  
Yoda sat unperturbed by the statement. Long, he knew, had this child been under the influence of the dark side. Her turning out like this was the result of Vader's neglect; still, he did sense something malevolent beneath the surface. 'Clouded her future is.' Yoda thought quietly, staring at the girl. 'An agent of evil, her destiny may not be.' Here was his chance to lay the framework, sow the doubts, even if they were covered in darkness, for this innocent child to be saved. "A threat to you, I am not." He reminded her gently, almost ready to reveal whom he was. Alleviating her fears was the first step.  
  
"That's good to know." She told him gruffly. 'I must not trust him.' "Thanks for the meal." Standing, she banged her head against the ceiling. "Ow!" Fervently rubbing the back of her head, she tried to smooth over the bump.  
  
Yoda chuckled softly, the child was as amusing as she was talented. "Like your father you are." The words slipped out before he could stop them. 'Now and then,' He thought ruefully. 'My thoughts aloud I do say.' He peered at the girl's startled reaction. Revan's eyes flew wide, curiosity and fear warring on her small face. Around her the pattern of the Force leaped and twisted, so attuned was it to the child's emotions.  
  
"You knew my father?" She blurted. How could this hermit know that unless. Unless he was a member of the Empire!  
  
"Wise Jedi was he." Yoda nodded agreeing with himself. "Powerful Jedi, strong like your mother."  
  
That was a lie, unless this creature was a Jedi. Revan growled. "My mother was not Force talented." Her mother would have survived longer if she'd been attuned to the Force. Wouldn't she? And her father, a Jedi? No that wasn't possible. "And my father was an General of the Emperor's troops."  
  
'Clever are Palpatine's lies.' Yoda thought, grudgingly admiring the Emperor's brilliance. Obi-wan had been a General of the Republic, serving Palpatine in the years he was Chancellor. Most clever. 'Deceit within truths he hides.' Yoda spoke, unable to keep up the charade. "Useless to the Emperor she would be, were she not." Knowing this would only spark her anger more.  
  
Infuriating the storm, Revan shouted. "The Emperor promised my grandfather he'd care for her! He loved her like he'd love his own child."  
  
"His own child she was, but love her he did not." The diminutive Jedi smiled, his ears twitching.  
  
"My grandfather is not the Emperor!" Revan hissed. "His name was Darth Tyranus, a Sith serving the Emperor. He died before I was born."  
  
"Leave no children, Count Dooku did." Yoda informed her. "My Padawan learner once was he, know I would if born were any child of his." No, this girl showed too many similarities to Aranya and Palpatine for her lineage to be any other.  
  
"You're a Jedi Master." Revan breathed. "An enemy of the Sith." Her enemy! She should kill him! 'But I can't.' She needed him. "There's only one of your description, you're Yoda." She sighed sadly. In an enemy's clutches, with no way out. This was not turning out well. 'I owe him.' Perhaps he could answer all her puzzling questions, about Sith and Jedi. 


End file.
